


Albus and Scorpius in Three Parts

by charminglydrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charminglydrarry/pseuds/charminglydrarry
Summary: A short three part fic about Albus and Scorpius getting into a relationship





	Albus and Scorpius in Three Parts

Part One:

Albus hung his head over the top bunk. “Is my flashlight down there?”  
“Can you come and get it? I cannot look away from this book.”  
Scorpius practically heard Albus roll his eyes then he heard shifting and creaking as Albus climbed down. Scorpius was mildly worried about the safety of the bunk bed but the book had engrossed him. Would Daniel and Elias end up together?  
Albus searched around Scorpius, occasionally requesting that Scorpius move so that the search could be more thorough.   
“I can’t find it anywhere.”  
“Don’t know what to tell you,” Scorpius said. He heard Albus’s eyes roll again.   
Albus pulled Scorpius up and searched behind him. “Aha! Finally.”  
“Great.”  
Albus helped Scorpius back down but his arm got caught underneath him. Scorpius was unwilling to move again.   
“Uh, Scorpius, the flashlight is nothing without my hand.”  
Scorpius rolled his eyes. This time, he stuck his hand in the book and sat up. Albus pulled his hand free.   
“Thank you.”   
Scorpius laid back down.   
“Oh, shoot. The flashlight.”  
Scorpius exhaled loudly. He looked up and saw Albus leaning over him, peering down at the bed. Maybe it was reading about Daniel and Elias but the next thing Scorpius knew, he had pulled Albus’s face toward his and kissed him.  
Albus practically fell onto Scorpius but they didn’t stop kissing. Albus held himself above Scorpius and shoved his book out of the way. Normally, Scorpius would be mad about that but he was very preoccupied with Albus’s mouth. Albus pressed his body against Scorpius’s and he felt himself getting hot.   
He shifted and found Albus’s flashlight pressed into his ribcage. Scorpius grabbed the flashlight.  
“Oh, here it is.”  
“Right,” Albus said. He took the flashlight and tossed it onto the floor. Then he kissed Scorpius again. It was natural this time, like Albus and Scorpius kissed all the time, like they should obviously continue kissing. But Scorpius really didn’t mind. He also didn’t know what had come over him.   
They became so involved in—kissing each others necks, sliding their hands all over one another—the other person. Albus and Scorpius did not have a lot of experience with this so it was kind of messy. But they still didn’t hear the knock on the door or hear Draco walking into Scorpius’ room.   
“What’s going on?” Draco asked.   
Albus hopped off of Scorpius. Scorpius sat up.   
“Uh, Dad, I…really can explain.”   
“Come on, Albus,” Draco said. “I’m splitting you two up.”  
Scorpius jumped up. “But Dad, I swear we weren’t doing anything.”  
Draco ushered Albus out of the room. Albus forgot his flashlight. “I’ll be back in a minute, Scorpius. We can talk then.”  
Scorpius was left alone, wringing his hands. Draco was totally going to overreact. And he probably thought more than kissing was going on. Scorpius barely knew how to do that. Scorpius stood in front of his bed until his dad returned.   
Draco shut the door. Scorpius climbed onto his bed and his father joined him.  
“It is so not a big deal.” Scorpius said.   
“Look around, the room is a mess.”   
Albus’s flashlight was on the floor in front of them and Scorpius couldn’t even see where Albus had tossed his book. All the sheets and blankets on his bed were totally a mess too. Scorpius tried to fix the sheets but it was futile because he and his father were both sitting on the bed.   
“Is this something that happens every time Albus sleeps over?”  
“No. This was the first time we’ve ever kissed.” The only time that Scorpius had ever kissed anyone. Scorpius sighed. “Can you bring Albus back in here? I swear nothing is going to happen.”  
“I caught him lying on top of you.”  
Scorpius blushed. Nothing was worse than being interrupted by his father at the point he and Albus had been at.   
“Nothing else was going to happen. We don’t even know how to do anything else. It was just—”  
“All right. We can finish up in the morning.”  
Scorpius wondered whether it was worth trying to sneak into the guest room. What would even happen if he went over there? Would they kiss again or should they just talk? Scorpius decided instead to search for his book. It was under his bed. Scorpius tried to get back to reading but he couldn’t concentrate on Daniel and Elias when Albus and Scorpius had just happened.   
Scorpius went to bed instead. The next morning, Scorpius paced back and forth in front of the guest room. Draco walked up behind him.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I wanted to check if Albus was awake.”  
“Leave the door open.”  
“Yes, Dad.” Scorpius crept into the room. Albus was just stirring. Scorpius checked to see if his dad was still just behind him then he sat beside Albus.  
“Morning.” Albus avoided Scorpius’s eyes.  
“Sorry about my dad.”  
“It’s all right.” Albus sat up. He looked at the open door.   
“Are you hungry? I can…we can call your dad and have him pick you up early, if you want.”  
“No, it’s fine. We can eat. My dad is supposed to come by at ten anyways.”  
“My dad is probably going to tell your dad what happened if he hasn’t already.” Scorpius said. “Sorry.”  
“Why do you keep apologising?”  
Scorpius didn’t answer. He just stood, nervously smoothing out his shirt.  
“I need to go brush my teeth.” Albus said.   
“I’ll be in the kitchen.” Scorpius said. He walked into the kitchen. His father wasn’t in there but food was on the table. Scorpius washed up and sat at the table alone. He kept running last night’s events in his mind: making out with Albus, getting caught by his father, being accused of having sex.  
Draco rejoined Scorpius in the kitchen. Harry was following behind him. He must have already known about what had happened with Albus and Scorpius. And it was all Scorpius’s fault. If he had just kept his mouth to himself, none of this would be happening.   
Albus took the last seat across from Scorpius. Scorpius figured that their fathers were trying to separate them. Like they were going to do anything at the dining table.  
“So we just wanted to have a little chat,” Draco began. Scorpius rolled his eyes. He tried to make eye contact with Albus but he was glaring at the table. Scorpius had a scary thought: did Albus regret last night? Of course he did, at this rate everyone would know about Albus and Scorpius. Scorpius hadn’t thought at all before kissing Albus.   
Harry picked up Draco’s thought. “We know that you might be considering exploring but we want to make sure you aren’t rushing into anything and that you are being safe.”  
Scorpius blushed all the way to his ears. Albus pushed a pancake around his plate. He still wouldn’t look at Scorpius. Scorpius wanted this to be over. He just wanted to talk to Albus. He didn’t care for this safe sex talk over breakfast.   
“Scorpius, are you listening?”   
“Yes, Dad.”   
Scorpius sat in his room and watched Albus gather his things after breakfast. The door was wide open and Scorpius saw a father pace past every two minutes.   
“So when will we see each other next?” Scorpius asked.  
“Probably Wednesday,” Albus said. He stuffed his pajamas into his backpack. Scorpius saw his flashlight on the ground but he didn’t point it out. Albus probably didn’t want it anymore.  
“See you then, I guess.”  
“I guess so.”  
Scorpius walked Albus and Harry out to their car and waved them off.   
“So I think we need to have a more in depth discussion.” Draco said when Scorpius walked back in. He held up a book: Safe Sex for Boys and Girls.  
“Dad, please. We aren’t having sex.”  
“You’re obviously starting to think about this so we should just get this talk over with.”  
“Fine,” Scorpius said. He didn’t sit though. He needed to be able to flee.   
“Whether it is with Albus or some other guy, I just want to make sure that you are being safe and not going too far before you’re ready.”   
Scorpius sighed. He was thinking about the “whether it was Albus” bit. Would it be Albus? When were they ever going to get a chance to talk if their parents never let them shut a door?

“I can’t believe it you guys made out.” Pansy shook her head. She tried on another pair of sunglasses. “Do you like these?”  
“They’re fine. And it’s not that big of a deal.”  
“Then why do you keep looking around so nervously?”  
“I wanted to talk to him but I haven’t had the chance. We’re supposed to hang out on Wednesday at his place but his dad will one hundred per cent be there which means we won’t be able to talk.”  
“Well, do your parents ever go out?”   
“Sometimes but I think my dad is planning to set up cameras.”   
“Would you guys have stopped if your dad hadn’t caught you?”  
Scorpius shrugged and bit his lip. He’d had that thought a few times. He really needed to talk to Albus soon.   
“What are you guys going to talk about? Is Albus even into guys? Do you want to date him?”  
Scorpius shrugged again.  
“Oh, my Merlin, you like him.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Is it because you kissed him?”  
“It was just this past year. And I really didn’t think before I kissed him,” Scorpius said. His heart raced at the thought of Albus, sending him into a clammy, nervous sweat.   
“What? Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell him?”  
“I don’t know. He never gave me any reason to think that he liked me.”  
Pansy tossed another set of sunglasses into her basket. “So what is the plan? You could sneak over tonight.”  
“No, I think he’s mad that we got caught. My dad gave me a safe sex talk.”  
“Do you want to have sex with Albus?”  
“Isn’t it too early for that?”  
“He’s sixteen.”  
“I’m still fifteen.”  
“For two more weeks.”  
Scorpius sighed. “It’s not like we’ll ever get another minute alone. At the end of the summer, we’ll be back at Hogwarts and we won’t ever get a minute alone there.”  
“Well, then talk to him on Wednesday.”  
“I will. I just have no idea what to say.”  
“Say you want to be with him.”  
Scorpius shook his head. “I think I’ll wait to see what he has to say first.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he seemed standoffish. He probably regrets what happened.”  
“Why did your dad even check on you?” Pansy gasped. “Do you think he heard you?”  
“I do now.”  
“Well, I wasn’t trying to freak you out.”  
“I am freaked out. And the worst part is this is all my fault. I didn’t have to kiss him that night.”  
“Well, at least it might advance your relationship.”   
Scorpius wasn’t so sure. Things weren’t going as planned. Not that he had planned to kiss Albus in the front place. It just happened.   
Scorpius was wracked with nerves as he approached the Potter house that Wednesday. His dad sat in his car, watching him closely. Draco barely let Scorpius out of his sight these days, like he expected boys to start sneaking in through the windows.   
“So what’s up?” Albus said.   
“Nothing much,” Scorpius said, “What do you want to do?”  
“Well, we aren’t allowed upstairs but we can watch a movie in the den.”  
“All right.”  
Scorpius followed Albus through the kitchen and down to the den. Harry called, “Leave the door open!” after them. Scorpius sat on the couch first and Albus sat on the other side. Scorpius didn’t know whether to start this conversation now or give it a minute.  
“Any preference?” Albus asked.   
“No, you can choose.” Scorpius drummed his fingers on the couch. “Uh, did your dad give you a sex talk?”  
“Sadly. You?”  
“It took forty five minutes.”  
“Ugh,” Albus sighed, “Did I leave my flashlight at your place?”  
“Yeah, I brought it.” Scorpius had slipped it in his pocket when he was cleaning his room earlier and produced it from his pocket now. “You could just use your wand.”  
“I still haven’t found it.” Albus slid forward and picked up the flashlight. “Don’t tell my dad.”  
“I can help you look,” Scorpius said.   
“It’s fine.”   
Scorpius nodded. “So movie?”  
Harry’s voice called down, “What’s going on down there?”  
Albus said, “Nothing, Dad.”  
Harry’s footsteps drew closer. He poked his head in the den. “Just checking.”  
“Dad, it’s really never happening again.”   
Scorpius swallowed. Did he really mean never? Or was he just saying that for his father’s benefit? Harry left them and Albus picked a movie.  
“Hey, did you mean that?” Scorpius asked. He didn’t let his eyes leave the screen. “What you said to your dad.”  
Albus shrugged. “I mean, it was a one time thing, wasn’t it?”  
Scorpius’ heart sank. “Yeah, right. You’re right. A one time thing.”

 

Part Two: 

“You didn’t invite Albus?” Pansy asked. Her eyes skimmed the guest list for Scorpius’ birthday.  
“I did,” Scorpius said, “He just never got back to me.”  
“Well, he’s obviously coming.”   
“Sure.”  
“What happened?”   
“Nothing. I’m sure he’s coming,” Scorpius said. Albus had no reason to avoid Scorpius. They were on perfectly fine terms, as far as Albus knew anyways. Scorpius was still inexplicably upset about what Albus had said a couple weeks ago. That their night was a one time thing. What was more embarrassing was that Harry had caught a look at Scorpius’s expression and talked to him on his way out. Scorpius hadn’t even waited for his dad to pick him up, he had just walked home.   
Pansy nodded. “So that is everything then. The big day is tomorrow.”  
“Great.”  
“You aren’t excited?”  
“I…kind of…”  
“What’s wrong?”  
Scorpius shook his head. “It’s whatever.”  
“Is your dad going to be there?”  
“Probably, since Albus is…invited.”  
“When are they going to get over that?”  
Scorpius half smiled. “Never. We’ll never live it down.”  
Pansy stretched out on the floor. She had half a dozen pillows surrounding her. “At least he doesn’t care that I’m here.”  
“Ugh.”  
“What?”  
“Like we would ever get together.”  
“That is so obviously not what I meant.”  
Scorpius shrugged. He tapped his fingers on his laptop. Albus hadn’t texted him back in days. Could he tell Scorpius was mad about what he had said? Who was he to decide that they were just done? Sure Scorpius had kissed him first, but Albus was the one who had kept it up.   
So Scorpius’s moods cycled from anger retreated to regret then he paused and pondered his relationship with Albus. It took about ten minutes and amounted to nothing but Scorpius had thought through any possible scenario with Albus, through marriage and kids, anyways. But in every scenario, Scorpius wanted to be with Albus. Too bad that wasn’t what Albus wanted.   
Pansy stayed over that night—in Scorpius’s room. Draco had figured out how gay his son was when he was ten. So Pansy being in his room didn’t matter. Scorpius didn’t think it was fair—it’s not like he wanted to have sex with his dad in the house, but he also didn’t plan to make out with Albus with his father down the hall.  
The party wasn’t until the evening so they had plenty of time to set up. Pansy ended up doing most of the work. Draco announced that he was going over to Pansy the first’s and made Scorpius promise to be good. Scorpius didn’t even think that Albus was coming but he didn’t tell anyone that.   
Around eight, people started to arrive—some from Hogwarts, some of his Muggle friends. They started eating, set their gifts on the designated table: Pansy had insisted on that. Around eight thirty, Albus showed up. He was holding a large box and struggling with it.  
Scorpius didn’t offer to help. “Hey, I didn’t think you were coming.”  
“It’s your birthday. Happy birthday.”  
“But you didn’t rsvp.”  
Albus shrugged and almost dropped the box. “I never do.”  
“Well, you should probably start. It’s irresponsible.”   
Pansy joined them. “Scorpius, let him in.” She pulled Scorpius out of the way. Albus slid inside.   
Scorpius shut the door and faced Pansy.  
“What’s the matter with you? Why are you mad at Albus?”  
“Because he said that night was a one time thing.”  
“Oh.”   
“And he doesn’t get…” Scorpius tugged his fingers through his hair so hard he found stands of white blond fluttering to the ground. “Merlin.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Can you craft a reason to get him out of here?”  
Albus appeared in the doorway. “Are you talking about me?”   
Pansy scurried away before Scorpius could stop her.   
“No.”  
“Liar.”  
Scorpius stalked past him but Albus followed him. Scorpius avoided the kitchen and living room and darted toward the bathroom. Albus chased him in and slammed the door.  
“We are not doing this tonight.”   
“Why are you mad at me?”   
Ignoring Albus, Scorpius tried the door. It was stuck. “What did you do?”  
“Nothing. I just shut it.”  
“Well, it’s stuck.”  
Albus moved forward and tried to open the door. He shook his head. “Use magic. Where is your wand?”  
“In my room. Where’s yours?”  
Albus had a sheepish expression.  
“You still haven’t found it.”  
“Well, if we’re stuck,” Albus sat on the edge of the tub, “you can tell me why you’re mad.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Then why did you run?”  
Scorpius shrugged. He sat on the toilet. “I had to use the restroom.”  
“I can close my eyes.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Why are you mad?”  
“Because of what you said to your dad!”  
Albus’s brows knit together. “What did I say?”  
“Well, if you don’t know…”  
“God, Scorpius.”  
Scorpius huffed. “It doesn’t even matter.”  
Albus licked his lips. “You mean when I said us making out was a one time thing.”  
“You also said it was never going to happen again.”  
Albus spluttered. “Well, I…”  
“So that’s why I’m mad. You can’t just decide that by yourself.”  
Albus jumped up. “You kissed me!”  
Scorpius stood. “You kissed me back and when I pulled away, you kissed me again. We could have stopped then and we wouldn’t have gotten caught.”  
“You’re blaming me? You kissed me first.”  
“And we didn’t even talk about it. You just said that it was a one time thing.”  
Albus sighed. “I wasn’t trying to hurt your feelings.”  
“Well, you did.”  
“Because you want it to happen again?”  
Scorpius looked at the ground.   
“Oh.”  
“And I couldn’t say anything because it was obvious you didn’t feel the same. And then we made out but you just assumed it was a casual sleepover activity.”  
Albus cleared his throat. “I was trying to draw your attention away from the book…I didn’t know what I wanted to happen but I’m glad it did.”  
“Me too.” Scorpius said. “But what you told me…”  
“I thought you were acting on a whim. I didn’t think you would kiss me again.”  
“I mean, I will kiss you again, if you want.”  
Albus smiled. The bathroom went dark then—the lights had gone out. Scorpius pulled Albus forward and he stumbled. Scorpius ran his hand down his Albus’s face. He leaned down and started kissing Albus’s neck.   
“How are you so good at this?” Albus asked. He kissed Scorpius and ran his hands down his back. Scorpius untucked Albus’s shirt and slid his hands underneath, circling his waist.   
“We can go somewhere else.” Scorpius said.  
Albus pulled back for a second and the lights came back on. “Maybe in a minute.” Albus kissed Scorpius again but only for a moment. Then the door burst open and Draco and Pansy stumbled inside. The bathroom really wasn’t large enough to hold all four of them so Albus and Scorpius nearly fell into the tub.  
“Dad?” Scorpius squeaked. He put his hands behind his back. Albus straightened out his shirt.  
“I came back from my wallet and I saw Pansy blocking the door.”  
So Pansy had locked them in. Had she shut off the lights? Scorpius wondered. Meanwhile, Scorpius’s guests were gathering in the hallway to watch the commotion.   
“I know I said it before but this really isn’t what it looks like,” Scorpius said, “And can we please talk about this later?”  
Draco cast a glance back at Scorpius’s friends. “Fine. Let’s go, Albus—and Pansy. I will take you both home.”  
Albus shuffled out of the bathroom after Draco and Pansy. If he thought it was hard to get a moment with Albus before, at this rate Draco was never going to let him see Albus again. Scorpius rejoined his friends and tried to act normal until his dad got home.   
“Did you tell Albus’s dad?” Scorpius asked when Draco got home.   
“Yeah, when I dropped him off.”  
“And it really wasn’t what it looked like. I didn’t plan for it to happen.”  
Draco nodded.   
“I know you’re mad but you gave me that lengthy safe sex talk. And we aren’t having sex. We aren’t doing anything. We were—I was mad at him until we talked today.”  
“All right.”  
“Dad? Is that all you’re going to say?”  
“For tonight,anyways. I’m tired.”  
“Good night.” Scorpius added, “Love you.”  
“Love you too.”

 

Part Three:

Scorpius thought if he made his father breakfast, it would warm him up. But Draco didn’t look twice at his plate. Scorpius sat across from his father and waited for him to say something, anything. He had never seen him this mad before.  
“So we are going to have to set up rules.” Draco said finally, “If you guys are dating now,”  
“We aren’t dating. I don’t think.”  
“You don’t know?”  
“You won’t let me be alone with him.” Scorpius sighed. “I swear, we aren’t going to start having sex.” As far as Scorpius knew.  
“Well, I will have to talk to Harry. Figure out how much room we want to give you.”  
“Can I go by and see him today? I can walk. I just want your permission.”  
“It’s all right. I have to swing by the store anyways.”   
“I’ll go get changed.”  
Scorpius was more nervous about seeing Albus than he had expected. Maybe it was because of all the things they said. If he and Albus actually ended up dating, would he feel like this all the time? Draco dropped him off but lingered in the driveway.   
Albus came to the door.   
“Hi,” he said breathily, “Uh, my dad isn’t here. Does your dad know that?”  
“Probably not and he doesn’t need to.”  
Albus smiled and let Scorpius in. “So we should talk.”  
“Definitely. I’m sorry for blowing up at you. I just…didn’t know how to talk to you. And then our parents started getting involved.”  
“I know, it’s horrible.”  
“Bet they were hoping that this would be a one time thing.”  
Albus nodded. “But it isn’t, right?”  
“No.”  
Albus brought Scorpius into the kitchen. He poured them each a glass of water and they sat at the table.  
“So are we dating now?”  
“We can be.”  
Scorpius sipped his water. James passed by the kitchen and gave Scorpius a thumbs up. He ignored James and looked back at Albus.  
“So do you want to be dating?”  
“Yes.”  
“Me too.”  
“It’s really not going to be easy though, with our parents breathing down our necks,” Albus said. He looked into his cup of water.   
“Yeah, my dad must get a sense when we start kissing.”  
Albus nodded.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Just nervous.”  
“Merlin, me too.”   
Albus grinned. “I’m glad I’m not the only one.”  
Scorpius smiled. “You’re not the only one.”  
“Want to go up to my room?”   
“Yes.”   
Scorpius knew the way to Albus’s room but Albus still led him. Albus was absent minded in other ways but his room was always clean. Scorpius didn’t understand how he managed to lose so many things but then he noticed Albus’s wand sitting on his dresser.  
Albus and Scorpius sat on Albus’s bed. They were practically a meter apart.   
“You found your wand.”  
“Yeah, my dad did actually.” Albus nodded.   
“That is good.”  
“So do we kiss now?”   
“We can.” Scorpius cleared his throat. Albus shifted so he was lying down and Scorpius joined him.   
“This is kind of what I was afraid of. I still want us to be friends. Even if we’re…dating now.”  
“Me too. And we don’t have to move too fast.”  
“Definitely not. We should ease into it.”  
“And we should definitely take advantage of the fact that your dad isn’t here.”  
Albus grinned and climbed on top of Scorpius. “Oh, we will.”


End file.
